Of Vices & Virtues
by CaptainVicky
Summary: Snow White gave birth to another girl but Regina managed to get her hands on her, determined to take everything away from Snow White. Sarah is raised by Regina but seems to be at war with both Regina and Mary Margaret. How will she handle them both? What happens when a familiar stranger arrives in Storybrooke?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so this is my attempt at creating an OC in the world of Once. I hope you like it and tell me what you think!**

* * *

Sarah was almost positive she could get away with murder. Regina had been driving her up the wall, giving out demands and threats because her adopted son had gone missing, and who better to solve it than the deputy? She stepped out of the car, Graham following close behind her.

"She's not crazy," Graham insisted, continuing the conversation from before, "She's just concerned. I would be terrified out of my mind too, if I were in her place."

"Don't defend her, Graham." Sarah replied, her expression set in a permanent frown, "You know I don't like when you defend her. Actually, I don't like her."

"You're just saying that because you used to be her…ward." Graham finished, knowing he was treading on thin ice.

"Exactly," Sarah throwing her hand out, "I know what I'm talking about." Sarah stopped, reaching the front door of the Mayor's house. She looked at Graham expectedly, "Well, she's your girlfriend."

Graham searched for something to say in response, but managed to come up with nothing. He just shook his head and knocked on the door which immediately opened.

"Did you find him?" Regina demanded, glaring at the both of them, then looking around as if her son were there. "Sarah?!"

"No, madame mayor, we did not." Sarah answered for the both of them.

"Useless." Regina sneered , "the both of you." She slammed the door shut which seemed to surprise only Graham. Sarah rolled her eyes and moved away from the door and started down the path. Graham still stood on the porch, frozen. The door opened again and Regina stood there, looking like she was the wounded animal.

"I'm sorry, Graham." Regina said softly. "I'm just….I don't know…I'm just….scared. And Sarah…she doesn't even want to help me." That seemed to kickstart Graham who seemed to have already forgotten the door slamming on his face. His expression softened to one of sympathy.

"I know, Regina." He said, "It's all right." He moved forward and hugged her tightly. Sarah's mouth dropped open as they moved into the house and closed the door again.

"Right." Sarah muttered to herself, sighing before sitting on the small steps leading to the pathway of the Mayor's house. The mayor acted like Sarah lived for the moments when she wake up and spend the entire night searching for whatever she wanted. Sarah sat on the footsteps of the Mayor's House, trying to decide what to do next. Henry was missing, and it was technically her fault. Okay, so it was entirely her fault, but no one knew that yet. She was debating whether or not to stay when a small yellow car pulled up to the curb. Sarah squinted, the car's headlights trying to blind her. She managed to look up in time to see Henry and a blonde woman walking up to the house.

"Henry?!" Sarah whisper-hissed, forgetting about the blonde for a moment. "What the hell, dude?"

"I found my mom." Henry replied, "My real one." Sarah glanced up and stared at the blonde.

"You're Henry's birth mother?!" Sarah asked. "Stars, he really did it." Sarah murmured. Something about this woman was familiar to her but she couldn't figure it out. She shook her head, returning to the present. "Still, you are in so much trouble, dude."

"Yeah." the woman replied, "Don't worry. I just came to drop him off. That's all." she insisted.

"Dude, you are in _so_ much trouble." Sarah said, crossing her arms over her chest. Henry ignored her and followed after his mother who walked up the pathway.

"Please don't take me back here." he told her.

"I have to," she said, "I'm sure your parents are worried sick about you." _That's an understatement_, Sarah thought, walked up behind them.

"I don't have parents. Just a mom and she's evil." Henry told her.

"Evil?" the blonde said, voicing Sarah's thoughts, "That's a bit extreme, isn't it?"

"She is." Henry said, "She doesn't love me. She only pretends to."

"Kid….I'm sure that's not true." the blonde responded, her voice softening as the door opened and Regina stepped out and rushed out to Henry.

"Henry! Henry….are you okay?" Regina exclaimed, "Where have you been? What happened?"

"I found my real mom." Henry said coldly, pushing past Regina and rushing into the house. Regina stared at the blonde who looked overwhelmed that Sarah felt pity for her.

"You're Henry's birth mother?" Regina asked.

"Hi…" Graham watched from the doorway, but knew he shouldn't be there.

"I'll just go….check on the lad. Make sure he's alright," Graham said, "Sarah, you're off the hook. I'll let you have the rest of the night."

"Yay…." Sarah said sarcastically, not wanting to miss what Regina would say. But she knew she wasn't part of it, so with one last pitying look at Henry's birth mother, she walked down the pathway and into her car. "Good luck with her, blondie."

OUATOUATOUAT

"Graham, you better have a good reason for dragging me out of bed at…" Sarah looked down at her wrist, but nothing was there, "Whatever the time is."

"You agreed to be deputy," Marco called to her, "It comes with responsibilities, Sarah."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Maybe I should quit being a deputy." Sarah said under her breath, not even noticing that Henry's birth mother was in one of the jail and sat in her chair, "So what do you want?"

Graham pointedly looked at the cell. "Well, for one…."

Sarah finally noticed her in the cell, "Wha- Oh! Yeah, still don't get why I'm here though. Am I supposed to be her lawyer or something?"

"There was a wolf!" the blonde shouted in defense. Sarah's eyes widened as she realized why she was brought in.

"You see!" Sarah sprang to her feet, "I'm not crazy!"

"Sarah-" Graham tried to say as Regina entered, a slight crazed look in her eyes. Sarah fidgeted with the sleeves of her sweater.

"Graham!" Regina called, "Henry's run away again. We have to….what is she doing here? What the hell, Sarah?!"

"Why is it my fault?!" Sarah immediately rose on the defensive, "What, you think I arrested her just to terrorize you?"

"I wouldn't put it past you." Regina sneered.

"Of course not." Sarah rolled her eyes, "You know, you're only upset because Henry finally found someone who could make him happy." The blonde's eyes widened as Marco and Graham cringed. Regina froze in her spot and stared right at Sarah. She knew it was the wrong thing to say but her blood was just boiling, she was just so tired of Regina blaming her for everything ever since…ever since she mentioned Henry came to her, wondering if she could find out who his birth mother was.

"Have you forgotten who you're speaking to?" Regina demanded, finding her voice, "I'm the _Mayor_ and I hereby remove you from your position at this station."

"Wha- what?!" Sarah's mouth dropped opened and she turned to find Graham, "She can't do this!"

Graham's eyes screamed apologetic, but his face was impassive otherwise, "I'm sorry, Sarah."

Sarah's expression turned stony, "Fine, you know what? Forget it. I hated this job anyway…" Sarah grabbed the only thing on her desk and started to march away when she paused, "And Graham? You should learn to think for yourself. Good luck, Blondie." Sarah stormed down the hallway, pausing right at the entrance, breathing heavily. She was just fired from her job. That she needed to pay rent and bills.

"Damnit." she said to herself before remembering what Regina had said. Henry was missing. Sarah walked out, knowing just where that boy was. She only hoped Henry's mother would get to know more about the boy.

OUAT

Emma climbed Henry's castle and sat down beside him, his book in her hands. Henry just kept looking down as if he didn't notice her.

"You left this in my car." she said, handing him the book. Henry took it, looking at the clock tower. "Still hasn't moved, huh?"

"I was hoping that when I brought you back, things would change here. That the final battle would begin." Henry said sincerely.

"I'm not fighting any battles, kid." Emma told him.

"Yes, you are. Because it's your destiny. You're going to bring back the happy endings." Henry said.

"Can you cut it with the book crap?" Emma asked, sounding a bit annoyed and exasperated.

"You don't have to be hostile. I know you like me - " Henry grinned at her, "I can tell. You're just pushing me away because I make you feel guilty. It's okay. I know why you gave me away. You wanted to give me my best chance."

"How do you know that?" Emma asked curiously.

"Because it's the same reason Snow White gave you away." Henry answered.

"Listen to me, Kid. I'm not in any book. I'm a real person. And I'm no savior. You were right about one thing, though. I wanted you to have your best chance. But it's not with me." Emma told him, "Come on, let's go."

"Please don't take me back there." Henry pleaded, "Just stay with me for one week. That's all I ask. One week, and you'll see I'm not crazy."

"I have to get you back to your mom."

Henry searched for something to say in reply. He needed her to stay in Storybrooke, "Sarah believes. She was just here, telling me to not stop believing."

"The deputy?" Emma raised an eyebrow, not believing him for one second, "Yeah, I'm sure she does. Kid, I have to get you back to your mom."

"You don't know what it's like with her!" Henry exclaimed.

"Actually I kinda do." Emma retorted, "I just saw Sarah get fired from her _job_ because she went and got your mom mad."

Henry didn't look very surprised, "You see?! My life sucks!"

"Oh, you want to know what sucking is? Being left abandoned on the side of a freeway. My parents didn't even bother to drop me off at a hospital." Emma said, feeling those years of sadness rising up again, "I ended up in the foster system and I had a family until I was three, but then they had their own so they sent me back. Look, your mom is just trying her best. I know it's hard and I know sometimes you think she doesn't love you, but at least she wants you."

"Your parents didn't leave you on the side of a freeway." Henry told her, "That's just where you came through."

"What?" Emma said, bemused.

"The wardrobe. When you went through the wardrobe you appeared in the street. Your parents were trying to save you from the curse." Henry said.

"Sure they were," Emma shook her head, "Come on, Henry."

OUAT

Snow White screamed as the pain tore through her. She was in labor and at the most inopportune of times. "I can't have this baby now!"

"Doc, do something," Prince Charming commanded, "It's going to be okay. The wardrobe is almost finished, just hold on." Gepetto rushed through the doors at that exact moment.

"It's ready." He said solemnly.

"It's too late." Doc said, "We can't move her." Snow White screamed again and soon enough Emma was born. Snow White tried to steady her breathing when another pain tore through her. Her husband looked at her in alarm.

"Doc, what's happening?" Doc rushed forward and seemed to realize something.

"There's another one coming." He said.

"What?!" Snow screamed, "I can't have another one! The wardrobe….it…it only takes one." Doc glanced at Charming but he looked helpless.

"Your Majesty, you have to push." Doc said not unkindly. Snow screamed but laid down. And when another girl arrived, there were tears in Snow's eyes.

"She doesn't deserve this." Snow whispered, mostly to her husband. "It's not supposed to be like this."

"Then our plan has failed." Charming said, "At least we're together."

"No," Snow shook her head, looking at down at their unnamed daughter. "You have to take her. Take the baby to the wardrobe."

"Which one?"

"Emma." Snow said automatically, "Rumplestiltskin said…"

"Forget Rumplestiltskin," Charming said, "What about our other daughter? What should we call her?"

Snow stared down at her baby, "Let's call her….Let's name her Sarah." Charming smiled down at his daughter as held Emma in his arms. "Now, go. Take Emma."

"No, no, no. You don't know what you're saying." Charming shook his head.

"No, I do." Snow insisted, "We have to believe that she'll come back for us. We have to give her her best chance. Even if we can't do it for Sarah." Charming hesitated but kissed Sarah on the head.

"Goodbye Emma…"Snow said sadly as Charming grabbed a sword and left. Snow wiped away a tear and glanced down at Sarah.

"I'm so sorry, Sarah…" Snow said, "I'm so…sorry…"

OUAT

Snow rushed into the room with the wardrobe and saw Charming on the floor, fatally wounded. She fell to the ground, kneeling over him.

"No, no! No! No! No!" Snow cried, "Please…please come back to me." She leaned close and kissed him twice, trying True Love's Kiss. Regina appeared into the room, gleeful.

"Oh, don't worry dear." Regina smirked, "In a few moments, you won't remember you knew him, let alone loved him."

"Why did you do this?" Snow asked. Two guards entered, one carrying Sarah in his arms.

"The child?" Regina demanded, laying eyes on her.

"She didn't get away." the guards said, "She's right here."

"No!" Snow cried, "Leave her alone!" Regina cackled, taking the child from the guards. She looked down at the child who was surprisingly not crying.

"Well, my dear, it looks like I've won." Regina hissed at the woman on the ground.

"You're going to lose." Snow said, glaring at Regina, "Good will always win."

"Oh…" Regina said, "But how can good win when even your own daughter will hate you?" Snow's eyes widened and she tried to reach for her daughter.

"No!" Snow shouted, "Leave her alone, Regina!"

"I don't think so!" Regina said, "This is _my_ happy ending."

OUAT

Sarah stalked along the streets, fighting the urge to run back and beg for her job back. She was about to walk into Granny's when she saw Mary Margaret walk out, holding a cup of hot chocolate. Sarah rolled her eyes and was about to turn around when Mary Margaret caught sight of her. So, Sarah decided to play a game, even if it was just to lift her spirits. She walked forward and made sure to notice when the teacher was about to pass her.

"Blanchard." Sarah said shortly, pushing past Mary Margaret, causing the chocolate to spill all over the teacher's shirt. Mary Margaret gasped, dropping the coffee cup. "Clumsy, aren't we?"

Mary Margaret struggled to find something to say, but seemed to come up with nothing. And then, "What did I ever do to you?"

Sarah said nothing, but stepped away from Mary Margaret. With a glare, Sarah turned away and walked into Granny's, slamming the door shut behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the lovely response!**

**And as for the Guest: you shall see!**

* * *

Sarah reached for her messenger bag when the clock chimed to signal another hour. Sarah looked up in surprise, not remembering the last time the clock had moved. She grabbed an apple and walked out of her house to head for Granny's. When she got there, Emma was already waiting.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Sarah offered, setting her bag down on the seat next to her, "Woke up late."

"It's fine," Emma said, "I just wanted to…ask you….a few questions." Emma looked unsure, fidgeting with the newspaper she was reading.

"About what, exactly?" Sarah asked.

"Henry. Regina." Emma said, "This town."

"Okay…" Sarah said slowly. "What's your question?"

"Regina." Emma started, "What's her problem? Why is she out to get me?" "Don't take it personally." Sarah said, "Or do. But I guess that's just the way Regina is. She's very…possessive. Doesn't like to be messed with." Sarah looked down and made a face, "Not like anyone really tries."

"Henry said that you used to be her ward?" Emma asked.

"Yeah," Sarah said defensively, "What about it?"

"I'm just curious." Emma quickly said, "Did you grow up with Henry?"

"Are you kidding me?" Sarah scoffed, "I was forced to be raised by Regina. When I was seventeen she kicked me out, set me up with a nice house, but still. That's when Henry was brought to Storybrooke by the way."

"Yeah, and then Henry found me." Emma said, mostly under her breath.

Sarah looked at her, almost embarrassed, "Right, well….you like Henry, right?"

"Of course I do." Emma said.

"Yeah. Good." Sarah nodded, "Because I helped him find you."

"I thought he found me through that website Regina and I saw when we were trying to find him." Emma looked confused.

"Someone had to drive him to the bus station." Sarah pointed out, "I just…I know what it's like to want to know who your parents are."

Emma considered what she said, "No wonder Henry thinks we're sisters."

Sarah coughed loudly, dropping her apple on the table, "He what?"

"Thinks we're related." Emma said apologetically, "He says we're twins."

"We don't look alike." Sarah said automatically, studying Emma, "When's your birthday?"

"It was yesterday." Emma answered slowly, apprehensive.

"Last week." Sarah offered, allowing both to breath a sigh of relief. "Guess Henry's wrong."

"Yeah, well he also said we're in a fairytale, so I don't put much stock into what he says." Emma said.

"Ahh, the storybook." Sarah nodded, "He talks about that thing all the time." Ruby appeared at their table then, holding two cups of cocoa.

"Here you go." Ruby said.

"Thank you," Emma said, looking up, "But we didn't order that."

"Yeah, I know." Ruby nodded, "You two have admirers." Emma glanced up to see Graham sitting at another table. Sarah saw him too and immediately made a face.

"Sorry about your job." Emma told her, noticing it.

"She's just bitter," Sarah tried to wave it off but both of them knew Regina wasn't the only bitter one of the two. Emma got up and Sarah followed close behind. She set the cocoa down in front of him.

"Ah, so you decided to stay." Graham said.

"Observant." Emma told him, "Important for a cop."

"It's good news for our tourist business," Graham said, "It's bad for our local signage," When Graham saw that neither of the girls he cleared his throat, "It's…it's a joke. It's because you ran over our sign."

"Look, the cocoa was a nice gesture, and I am impressed that you guessed that I like cinnamon on my chocolate because most people don't, but I am not here to flirt. So, thank you, but no thank you." Emma said.

"I didn't send it." Graham said but continued when Emma looked away and Sarah was turning to go, "I mean I sent Sarah's but I didn't send yours." Sarah sharply turned her head, and she was sure she got whiplash.

"Excuse me?" Sarah blinked. Emma looked at Sarah, an almost smile on her face. Henry was watching them from his seat.

"I did." Henry said, "I like cinnamon, too."

"Don't you have school?" Emma asked.

"Duh, I'm ten." Henry said, "Walk me." Sarah's eyes widened but Emma gave her an apologetic smile before leaving. Sarah awkwardly stood in front of Graham who still had the two cups of cocoa.

"Sit, Sarah." Sarah gave him a look. "Please." Sarah sighed, dropping into the seat in front of Graham. "I've thought about what you said."

"Good," Sarah said.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry." Graham offered, nodding to the cocoa, "That's what the cocoa was for."

" Oh, so the cocoa was payback for the loss of my job?" Sarah arched an eyebrow, "Well, thank you so much," Sarah stood, "But I think I'll be going now."

"Sarah…" Graham tried to say but Sarah was already leaving.

"Don't Graham." Sarah told him, "Just don't."

OUAT

"I've told you a million times, I don't want to be here, Henry!" Sarah complained as Henry tugged her towards Graham and Emma. Emma was in the process of taking mugshots when she heard Sarah complaining from down the hall.

"Hey!" Henry greeted.

"Henry!" Graham jumped up, "Henry, what are you doing here?"

"Regina told him what she did." Sarah said in a monotone, "Or you know, she didn't do, considering all you do is fawn-"

"Sarah." Graham gave her a look of warning. He might let her be upset with him but he wouldn't let it go too far.

"Henry, I don't know what she said-" Emma tried to say before she was interrupted.

"You're a genius." Henry told her.

"What?"

"I know what you were up to," Henry said excitedly, "You were gathering intel for Operation Cobra."

"Operation what?" Sarah asked at the same time that Graham said, "I'm sorry. I'm a bit lost."

"It's need to know, Sheriff." Henry said, "And all you need to know is that Sarah is gonna bail Emma out."

"You are?" Emma looked surprised, "Why?"

Sarah shrugged, "Because…we're sisters."

"Well, if you can uncuff me," Emma said, turning to Graham, "I have something to do."

OUAT

Sarah was reading the newspaper at Granny's when Emma slid into the seat in front of her. Sarah dropped the roll she had in her mouth onto the plate.

"Hey. I just wanted to say thank you, and, um, pay you back the bail money." Emma said.

"Oh, uh, forget it," Sarah waved it off, "That money came out of Regina's pocket anyway."

"In that case," Emma said, starting to rise, "I should get going."

"Going as in to talk to Henry or as in leaving town?" Sarah said slyly, getting Emma to stop in her tracks.

"How do you-?"

"Know that Regina tricked you into making Henry feel bad?" Sarah finished, "Lucky guess. Actually no. The kid passed me by earlier on his way to Archie's. Said that you thought he was crazy."

"I didn't know he was there." Emma admitted.

"Yeah, but that's no reason to run away." Sarah told her, "You know, Emma, some people never get the chance to meet their birth parents. And Henry managed to find you. Because he _wanted_ to."

"If I stay, Henry's only going to keep getting hurt."

"And if you go, he _is _going to be hurt." Sarah said, "He'll think you're rejecting him because you think he's crazy. Emma, I never met my parents. Hell, that might be the reason Henry insists we're related. Blonde hair, birthdays close together and no parents. But think about it like this. What do you think Henry's life was like before this? Even without you getting involved? I mean, why else would he spend so much time and effort trying to find you?"

OUAT

The next day, Sarah and Henry were hanging out in his playground when Emma pulled up in her car.

"Hey, Emma," Sarah greeted, "Henry has some news."

"I found your father - Prince Charming." Henry said, looking up at Emma.

"Henry…" Emma tried to say, giving Sarah a look.

"He's in the hospital, in a coma." Henry continued, "See the scar? He has one, too." Henry said, holding up his book.

"So? Lots of people have scars." Emma shrugged.

"In the same place? Don't you see what this means?" Henry said, "The curse is keeping them apart with the coma. Now they're stuck without each other. We have to tell Miss Blanchard we found her Prince Charming."

"Whoa, hold on." Sarah interjected, "You think _Mary Margaret _is our mother? You're kidding me right?"

"Why would I be kidding?" Henry frowned.

"Mary Margaret is not my mother," Sarah said sternly, jumping off Henry's castle and backing away, "No way, Jose. I can't even play along with that." Sarah grabbed the messenger bag she left on the floor and strapped it across her chest.

"See you later, Kid." Sarah said, turning, "Emma." Emma nodded and watched as Sarah got into her car and left.

"What was that about?" Emma asked. Henry sighed, closing his storybook.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." Henry said.

"What is?" Emma asked.

"Sarah hates Mary Margaret but Miss Blanchard is Sarah's mother." Henry explained.

"Yeah, why does she hate Mary Margaret?" Emma wondered, "I mean, I've met Mary Margaret and she seems nice. She offered me a place to stay with her."

"Uh, I'm not sure I should tell you," Henry said, looking nervous, "It's….kind of, uh, well, I'm not supposed to know."

"Know what?" Emma arched an eyebrow.

"Doesn't matter," Henry shook his head, not looking at Emma, "We have to get John Doe and Mary Margaret to know they're each other soul mates."

"And how do you intend to make that happen?" Emma asked, deciding to let the subject drop for now.

"By reminding him. We have to get her to read their story to John Doe. Then maybe, he'll remember who he is." Henry said.

"Okay." Emma agreed.

"Okay?" Henry looked surprised.

"Yeah, we'll do it," Emma nodded, "But we'll do it my way. Let me ask her."

OUAT

Emma made her way to Mary Margaret's apartment and told her what Henry wanted Mary Margaret to do.

"You want me to read to a coma patient?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Henry thinks it will help him remember who he was." Emma explained.

"And who does he think he was?"

"Prince Charming," Emma said, looking apologetic.

"And if I'm Snow White, he thinks me…and him…" Mary Margaret trailed off, looking highly embarrassed.

"He has a very active imagination, which is the point. I can't talk him out of his beliefs, so we need to show him." Emma said, "Play along, do what he says and maybe, just maybe."

"He'll see that fairy tales are just that," Mary Margaret mused,"That there's no such thing as love at first sight or first kiss. He'll see reality."

"Something like that." Emma agreed.

"Well, sadly this plan is rather genius. We get him to the truth without hurting him."

"I told him that we will all meet tomorrow for breakfast at Granny's. And you will give a full report." Emma said but something about the way she said made Mary Margaret suspicious.

"Emma, who's "all?"" Mary Margaret asked, pointedly staring the blonde down.

"Well, it's me, Henry, you and…" Emma lowered her voice.

"What was that?" Mary Margaret arched an eyebrow.

"Sarah's gonna be there too." Emma finally said making Mary Margaret draw back, "You know, I don't get it. Sarah gets along with the rest of the town, why not you?"

Mary Margaret sighed, "It's complicated, Emma-"

"So un-complicate it." Emma said. "I mean, I don't want to keep running between the both of you."

"Don't do that," Mary Margaret said automatically, then sighed again, "She hates me because of Regina."

"That doesn't make any sense." Emma shook her head.

"I was concerned about Sarah. She was one of my best students and Regina seemed too…controlling. Sarah was having nervous breakdowns every other week, crying because Regina did this and that. So I spoke up but Regina only got angry at the both of us. Sarah was absent from school for a whole week and when she came back, she hated my guts." Mary Margaret explained, "Said she never wanted to see my face again."

"So, she's mad at you because of Regina?" Emma said, "That sounds like something Regina would do."

"What?" Mary Margaret looked confused.

"I mean, you said Regina was controlling her," Emma said, "Mary Margaret, she was manipulating her. Turned her resentment towards Regina into resentment towards you."

"Yeah, well," Mary Margaret shrugged, "That's not going to change the past."

"Yeah, but now we know." Emma pointed out, "I'll go talk to Sarah."

"Well, I suppose I'll get ready for my date." Mary Margaret said, "I guess I'll have to do all the talking."

OUAT

Sarah sat in Granny's diner, grumbling under her breath as she ate her muffin. Emma slid into the booth, wearing one of Regina's shirts.

"Thanks for the shirt." Emma said, "Hey, is this your mother's?"

"She'll never notice." Henry promised. Sarah glanced at Henry but didn't have the heart to tell him Regina always noticed.

"Where does she think you are, anyway?" Emma asked.

"Playing Whac-A-Mole." Henry answered.

"And she bought that?" Emma wondered.

"She wants to believe that, so she does." Henry said, and Sarah once again didn't have the heart to correct Henry. Better to protect the innocent.

"Imagine that." Emma said as Mary Margaret entered the diner. "She's here. Sarah, remember what we said?"

""Be nice?"" Sarah repeated Emma's earlier words. Emma had gone to her earlier and told her what she figured out at Mary Margaret's but Sarah didn't seem to care about Regina's manipulation. Sarah told Emma to forget about making Sarah forgive Mary Margaret for what she did. "Yeah, I got it."

"Henry, don't get your hopes up," Emma warned him, "We're just getting started, okay?"

"He woke up." were the first words out of Mary Margaret's mouth. She was so excited, she could barely contain herself.

"Good morning to you too, Blanchard." Sarah said sarcastically. Mary Margaret didn't say anything and only gave Emma a look. Emma shrugged but looked extremely apologetic.

"Good morning, Sarah." Mary Margaret said slowly, "Right, I mean he didn't 'wake up' wake up, but he grabbed my hand."

"He's remembering!" Henry realized.

"What did the doctor say?" Emma asked.

"That I imagined it, but I'm not crazy," Mary Margaret said though she could've sworn she heard Sarah mumble, "That's debatable," under her breath. "I know it happened."

"We have to go back." Henry said, "You have to read to him again."

"Let's go." Mary Margaret agreed, getting up.

"Whoa, wait, what?" Sarah and Emma asked at the same time.

"If I got through to him, if we made a connection…"

"You don't believe…" Emma lowered her voice making sure Henry couldn't hear. But she gave Mary Margaret a surprised look.

"That he's Prince Charming? Of course not. Somehow, some way, I touched him."

OUAT

The four of them arrived at the hospital where Henry saw people crowding around John Doe's room. Sarah immediately spotted Graham and made her way to him automatically.

"What's going on?" Sarah demanded, trying to peek into the room.

"Is it John Doe?" Mary Margaret asked worriedly, "Is he okay?"

"He's missing." Graham said. Regina spotted the group and went outside the room to meet them. Sarah nodded at Regina who smirked in return.

"What the hell are you doing here? And you - I thought you were at the arcade. Now you're lying to me?" Regina asked.

"What happened to John Doe? Did someone take him?" Mary Margaret ignored Regina's questions.

"We don't know yet." Graham said, "His IVs were ripped out but there's no sign for sure there's a struggle."

"I'm not here for a few days and you're already failing at your job." Sarah rolled her eyes, "There's cameras here, Graham. Check them." Graham looked at Sarah with pleading eyes.

"Sarah…"

"Don't, Graham…" Sarah reminded him, pushing him away from her.

Graham sighed, then turned to Dr. Whale. Regina and Henry had long since gone after Regina's talk with Emma. "Doctor, how long between your rounds since you last saw him?"

"Twelve hours or so." responded.

"Then that's what we need to account for." Graham turned to Sarah, "Sarah, I could use your help with this."

"Emma," Sarah suddenly said, "Is a bails bondwoman. She can help, right Emma?"

"Uh, yeah." Emma nodded, looking a bit uncomfortable. "I can help."

OUAT

After looking at the cameras, Sarah, Graham, Emma and Mary Margaret were out looking for the missing John Doe. Emma and Mary Margaret were walking behind Sarah who was trying to avoid Graham as best as she could.

"What is it?" Emma asked Graham when he stopped.

"The trail runs out here." Graham said.

"You know, it would be Mary Margaret who got a comatose man to wake up and then the coma guy gets up and walks out." Sarah shook her head, glaring at Mary Margaret.

"Sarah." Emma warned her.

"You know what?" Graham interjected, "Give me a second. This is my world. I got it."

"Right…sorry." Emma and Sarah backed away from the Sheriff. Mary Margaret fell into conversation with Emma, leaving Sarah by herself. She quietly watched as Graham kneeled on the ground, looking for something. She finally kneeled by him, catching his attention.

"Sarah," he said, surprised. Sarah didn't say anything for a moment and then…something caught her eye.

"Is that…" she said, looking at the bracelet that was John Doe's. "It's him."

"That's blood." Mary Margaret said behind her.

"Come on." Sarah stood, offering a hand to Graham who took it, "We probably don't have much time left."

OUAT

They made their way to the Toll Bridge where the trail for the missing man had ended.

"Where is he?" Mary Margaret wondered, "Can you see him?"

"The trail dies at the water line." Graham told her. Mary Margaret looked over the rails to see John Doe lying at the bank of the water.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Mary Margaret exclaimed, rushing forward.

"I need an ambulance," Graham turned to his walkie-talkie. Sarah ran after Emma and helped bring the man onto shore, "At the Toll Bridge, as soon as possible."

"It's going to be okay." Emma tried to comfort Mary Margaret as the woman was whispering no.

"Is he okay?" Henry asked, worried. Sarah exchanged a look with Emma and tugged the boy further away from the unconscious man. "Is he going to be okay?"

"We don't know," Sarah admitted to him, "But help's coming. And you need to have hope. That's what you're all about, right?"

Henry still looked concerned but more reassured, "Yeah. Yeah, I guess." Sarah turned around to see Mary Margaret performing CPR on the John Doe who managed to begin breathing again.

"You saved me."

"She did it. She did it! She woke him up." Henry said.

"See?" Sarah nudged Henry, "A little faith, huh?"

OUAT

"Sarah, come in." Regina said from her seat in her office. Sarah sighed and pushed the doors open. She walked in and slowly sat down in one of the chairs, remembering all the time she sat there and just listened as Regina scolded her for her poor grades in school.

"Well, I'm here." Sarah said without much feeling, "What did you want from me?"

"A little favor." Regina said, "And it's more what we can do for each other."

Sarah glanced at Regina warily. "What are you talking about? When isn't everything about you?"

Regina took a deep breath but ignored Sarah's comment. "No. I have a small job for you. And you'll even get a paycheck out of it."

"What is it?" Sarah asked.

"I want you to spy on Emma Swan."

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the kind words and answers will be coming up soon!**

* * *

Sarah stood in the one place she thought she'd never be in again. Regina was in front of her, trying to control the crowd that had gathered to see the collapsed tunnels.

"Everyone! Step back, please!" Regina called out, holding her hands out.

"Is that a crater?" Ruby asked.

Regina turned to Sarah who was trying to slip away from the crowd, "Sarah, I need you to get the Sheriff to set up a perimeter. Can you do that?"

"Yeah," Sarah nodded, searching for Graham. "Graham, Regina needs you to set up a police perimeter."

"Got it." Graham said, then frowned, "Are you working for Regina?"

"Like you're not?" Sarah retorted, crossing her arms over her chest defensively.

"Is that why you threw a shoe at my head when I asked if you wanted the deputy job back?" Graham asked.

"No, I threw a shoe at your head because you're an idiot and you deserved it." Sarah informed him as Emma came up to them. "Hey, Emma. Heard about your little deal with Gold."

"People actually care about that?" Emma grimaced.

"They'll get over it, eventually." Sarah assured her, "Anyway, you might want to get out of here. Regina'll have your head on a stick. This is official business after all."

"Well, then good thing I'm here," Emma said, "I'm the new deputy."

Sarah's mouth gaped open like a fish but then she quickly closed it, "Really? You're the new deputy?" She glanced at Graham but turned away before he could notice. "Well, congratulations."

"Thanks." Emma said. Sarah smiled briefly and turned around and made her way to Regina who looked annoyed. They exchanged words and Emma even caught the mayor glancing at Emma, surprised. Then Regina made her way to them.

"Well, they say the Mayor's always last to know." Regina quipped. "But even my assistant?"

"It's in my budget." Graham said, looking to Sarah.

"We know." Regina said shortly, "Deputy, why don't you make yourself useful and help with crowd control?" Sarah followed behind as Regina stood in front of the crowd.

"People of Storybrooke, don't be alarmed. We've always known this area was honeycombed with old mining tunnels. But fear not. Me and my assistant have undertaken a new project to make this area safe - Sarah?"

"Assistant?" Emma murmured, "Sarah?"

Sarah cleared her throat and stepped forward, "We plan to rehabilitate this old tunnels into city use. We'll bulldoze it, collapse it, pave it."

"Pave it?" Henry piped up from the crowd, "What if there's something down there?"

"Henry. What are you doing here?" Regina asked, moving away from Sarah's side.

"What's down there?" Henry asked.

"Nothing." Regina said, "Now step back. In fact, everyone! Please, please step back! Thank you." Regina reached to the ground and put a piece of glass into her pocket.

"What was that?" Henry demanded.

"Henry, enough." Regina said, "Listen. This is a safety issue. Wait in the car." Henry turned and left the area. "Deputy Swan, Sheriff- cord off the area."

"What should I do?" Sarah asked, falling into step with Regina.

"Make sure no one goes near that site without my permission." Regina said, "I need to have a chat with the good doctor."

"Is this about Henry's stories?" Sarah asked, "Regina-"

"Enough, Sarah." Regina said shortly, as Sarah stopped and Regina kept walking ahead.

OUAT

Emma banged on the door at Archie's office and let herself in when he didn't answer. She knew he was there, she had seen him through the windows when she walking up to the building.

"Archie! Archie! What did you do?" Emma demanded, "You told me not to take the fantasy away. You told me it would devastate him."

"Of course, if therapy stops working, you adjust it."

"Is it her? Did she threaten you? What could be strong enough to drown out your own conscience?"

"I do not need to defend my professional decisions to you, okay?" Archie said defensively. At that moment, Emma's phone and the blonde immediately picked it up.

"Hello, Madam Mayor. Nice work."

"Hello, Deputy Swan. Try again." said a different voice that wasn't the Mayor's.

"Sarah?" Emma frowned, "What are you doing with Regina's phone? Don't tell me you're actually-"

"Yeah, I'll tell you about it later," Sarah waved her off, "Are you with Henry?"

"I dropped Henry at Regina's office an hour ago." Emma replied, concerned. When she about to ask something, there was a click as Sarah hung up on her.

OUAT

"Henry! Henry! Henry!" Sarah called out, her messenger bag smacking against her legs as she quickly hurried into the mining tunnels. Sarah had heard Regina talking about Henry's delusions and how she was getting rid of them but Sarah knew that no matter which way she tried, she would only hurt Henry. She had called Emma, hoping Henry was with her so she could make him feel better but he wasn't there. Sarah had lived with Henry for eleven years and she knew that kid maybe more than his mother did. She had guessed Henry would try to prove that he was right and it seemed her guess was correct. She had spotted candy wrappers on the ground outside but left them there, knowing Emma was bound to figure it out.

Sarah knew she had pulled away from Emma but it was for the best. Regina had brought Sarah to her office and asked that Sarah spy on Emma and feed information back to Regina. Sarah had refused immediately but then Regina decided to play dirty. Sarah's home was still owned by Regina and unless she had a new job by some miracle, Sarah would have to cooperate if she wanted to keep her house. But if there was one thing Regina underestimated, it was Sarah. Emma had told her of Regina's manipulation and everything had clicked, like some fog had covered her rational side. She now knew Mary Margaret wasn't to blame but unless she wanted to upset Regina and make the whole town's life a living hell, she would play along with being upset.

Sarah had still refused the job and was turning to leave when Regina called her back again. She then relented and gave her another option: work for her as an assistant. It would still cause tensions between Emma and Sarah which was what Regina had wanted all along.

"Sarah!" Henry exclaimed just as the mines collapsed behind Sarah. Sarah let out a small scream and jumped but otherwise was fine.

"Henry! You scared me," She said, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Henry nodded, "Are you here to help me? I knew you still were good even though you work for my mom now."

"Yeah, look, Henry," Sarah lowered herself to look him in the eye, "We need to get out of here. Like, now."

"You don't believe me?" Henry asked, disappointed.

"Yes!" Sarah said quickly, "We just need to get out. Henry, this is an abandoned tunnel that is collapsing around us. We _need _to get out."

"How?" Henry asked, his voice small. And in that moment, Sarah realized this was a ten year old kid and not someone more mature who somehow believed in fairytales.

"Don't worry," Sarah said, "But we have to stick together. You still have your candy?"

"Just this candy bar." Henry held out a Trix cereal bar. Sarah grabbed it, beaming.

"This'll be perfect." She ripped off the wrapper and quickly broke the bar into tiny pieces and dropped them alongside the floor.

"Hey, it's like Hansel and Gretel!" Henry cheered.

Sarah gave him an amused smile, seeing him become more calm now, "Yeah, Hansel and Gretel. Come on." They walked along the dark tunnels using Henry's headlight for guidance. Sarah marked their trial with crumbs and resorted to dropping crumbs a few feet along each other. Henry and Sarah climbed along the rocky terrain but Sarah stopped when she felt air.

"Henry," she hissed at him, "Come here." Henry doubled back and they investigated to see rocks covering a small section where the air was coming from. "This is it. This is our way out!"

"I'm not sure…"Henry trailed off but watched as Sarah began pulling at them, moving them aside. The hole was slowly opening and they could both feel the air coming in faster and colder.

"There. You could fit through there right, Henry?" Sarah dusted her hands off.

"What about you?" Henry asked.

"Don't worry about me." Sarah said, grabbing Henry's bag and tossing it out through the hole. "Go." Henry gave her one last look but heaved himself out of the hole easily. Sarah hoisted herself up on the rocks but didn't see one tumbling them and crushing her arm completely. Sarah let out a cry of anguish, quickly rolling it off her with her other hand. But the damage was done and Sarah couldn't move her arm without feeling intense pain. Henry bent down to look at her.

"Hold on, Sarah! I'll get help!" Henry raced off, leaving his bag there to know where she was. Sarah groaned and bent down to the floor, seeing her dangling hand.

"Sarah! Sarah!" A voice called out from up ahead somewhere through the ceiling. Sarah glanced up and followed the voice. "Sarah?!"

"I'm here!" she called out, coming to a stop at an elevator shaft.

"Wait there! I'm coming down!" Sarah got into the elevator and saw a figure sliding down a harness. Sarah squinted but finally saw Graham there, holding out his hand. "Take my hand."

"My arm's broken, doofus." she told him but without the malice.

"Yeah, Henry's traumatized for life." Graham said.

"Is he okay?"

"His moms are taking care of him." Graham replied. "Now, it's your turn."

"To be traumatized?" Sarah joked.

"For someone to take care of you." Graham said softly but Sarah still heard. She said nothing but held out her hand and Graham took it, heaving her up slowly. Once she was in his grasp, he slightly tugged on the harness and then they were going up.

OUAT

Sarah made her way to Archie, cradling her arm which was now in a cast thanks to the emergency medics who created a makeshift cast until she could get to the hospital. "Archie?" she said, tilting her head. "We need to talk."

Archie glanced up at her but followed her away from the crowds. "What is it?"

"You're gonna keep working with Henry." Sarah told him firmly, "He's a good kid and if he wants to believe in Santa Claus or Snow White, you're gonna let him."

"But Regina-"

"But Regina nothing." Sarah shook her head, "She's not your conscience, is she? You know what's best for Henry and it isn't destroying the few things that are good in his life."

OUAT

Sarah was in the hospital, watching as the sun slowly set down over Storybrooke. Graham came into the room, holding a card and a canteen.

"Is that wine?" Sarah joked, making room on her chair.

"No, it's cocoa." Graham held it out for her to take then sat down. She took it gratefully but then stared at it. Graham worried that she maybe didn't want him there but then-

"Can you open it for me?" she asked. Graham took off the lid and handed it back to her. "Thanks."

"Sarah, I don't want you to be angry with me." Graham finally said, "I know I should've stood up to Regina-"

"Hey, don't worry about it," Sarah told him, bitter, "Your girlfriend has always gotten her way, hasn't she?"

"Why do you keep calling her my girlfriend?" Graham wondered.

"Hmph. Don't play stupid. I've the two of you together-" Sarah grumbled.

"At town meetings, talking?" Graham finished, "Maybe because everyone else is too scared to try to get the Mayor?"

"Because she terrorizes people!" Sarah pointed out, but then felt a weight had lifted off her chest. Then she waved it off, holding her hand out, "Is that card mine, too?"

Graham sighed, but handed it over, "Yeah, she's not my girlfriend." Sarah opened the card to see Graham's writing inside, "I wanted to let you read it on your own."

"Is this your note?" Sarah looked at him, surprised. It was surprisingly sweet, telling her to feel better and then... "Like a 'check yes' if you want to go on a date?"

"I asked if you would consider it." Graham chuckled, slowly turning red.

Sarah nudged him, smiling "Well, I've considered it."

"And?"

"I'll meet you at Granny's tomorrow for breakfast."

* * *

**thoughts?**


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah stared into her ice cream sundae, contemplating all the ways she could eat it when a dart whizzed past and hit the dartboard exactly in the middle. She looked up and pulled a face, tilting her head.

"It's…better." she said, although she was rather impressed. He had gotten them all in the middle since they started their little game. "Okay, it's my turn."

"I bet you twenty bucks you can't do it." Sidney said from behind her where he was sipping his drink. Sarah rolled her eyes and took a dart from Graham's hand from her good arm. She had broken her arm a week ago and she had her cast on which never failed to make her feel ridiculous. Regina had told her to rest but Sarah knew she was only saying that because she had helped Henry get out, unscathed. She squinted and motioned throwing her dart. "Any day, Sarah."

Sarah pulled her back then forward and let the dart go. It struck exactly in the center, the bottom end still settling from being thrown. "Sidney can buy me breakfast tomorrow." She glared at the man in question and moved to the side.

"Last round. Loser buys winner lunch?" Graham asked, looking to Sarah.

"I'll concede if you throw that dart…" Sarah paused, "Without looking at it." she grinned, settling in her chair with her sundae in hand.

"A challenge, huh?" Graham grinned, "Alright." he stepped back and took one of the darts from the table. Sidney set his drink down in interest and Ruby stopped wiping down a table at the other end of the diner. Graham looked at Sarah and let the dart fly. When he looked back, it hit the middle just like the others.

"Well, that's just not fair, is it?" Sarah grumbled, grabbing her coat. Graham smirked at her and didn't stop until they were already at her house, having paid Ruby and left.

"You're just upset." Graham said, grinning from ear to ear. Sarah rolled her eyes and slid her key into the lock. With a click, the door creaked open.

"I should fix that." Sarah noted, staring at the door in question. Graham glanced at it too before turning to Sarah.

"Hmm," was all he said as he stared at her. Sarah squirmed, slightly uncomfortable.

"Well, this is my house." Sarah moved to go inside but Graham stopped her.

"Just wait." Graham said, "I've planning preparing myself for this since day one."

"For wha-" Sarah's question was quickly interrupted when Graham pressed his lips to hers and Sarah quickly forgot her question, returning the kiss. He smelled like forest and leather which fit him well. He pulled away slowly and he was so close Sarah could see his sharp blue eyes. Sarah smiled up at him since he was taller than her by only a few inches, as Sarah claimed. Then he snapped away, bending over. "Graham?"

"Did you see that?" Graham asked, desperate.

"See what?" Sarah asked, concerned, "See what, Graham?"

"I'm sorry…I just….it was just my imagination." Graham shook his head, standing up straight. "See you tomorrow at the station?"

"I'll bring lunch." Sarah grinned at him.

OUAT

Sarah walked into the Sheriff's station, carrying bags from Granny's Diner. Sarah had spent the better part of her night wondering if Graham was okay and was relieved when it was lunch time. With a quick stop at Granny's, Sarah rushed over to the station but saw only Emma at her desk, eating a bear claw.

"Emma." Sarah said, surprised.

"Oh, hey, Sarah." Emma munched on her donut, "Are you looking for Graham?"

"Is he here?" Sarah peered around, settling her bags on a desk. "I was supposed to bring lunch today."

"Yeah, well he also supposed to be here today and…" Emma gestured around the empty station, "He's been a no show. I'm tempted to leave, it's not like anyone calls for anything serious."

"Yeah…" Sarah nodded, not really paying attention. "You know, yesterday was really weird. He got all shaky and asked if I'd seen something."

"When?" Emma frowned. She had been with Graham all day until they had gone their separate ways, Emma home and Graham to the diner for his date with Sarah.

"Outside my house, he was dropping me off." Sarah waved it off, pacing around the station. But Emma was more interested in the story Sarah wasn't telling.

"Did you guys…?" Emma trailed off.

"Well, we kissed but that was it." Sarah told her easily, still more worried about Graham. "I'm gonna go look for him, call me if you hear something…"

Emma was about to say something but Sarah already turned and left, leaving their lunch on the desk.

OUAT

Emma was still at the station when Mary Margaret called, talking about Graham and fairytales. "Emma, I don't think he's well. He came in and he was burning up and talking about us knowing each other from another life."

"What'd you tell him?" Emma frowned.

"Well, I might've mentioned Henry's storybook." Mary Margaret meekly said.

Emma sighed, "Look, I'll tell Sarah, she'll find him and bring him home. Thanks, Mary Margaret."

OUAT

Graham walked out of Regina's house, feeling more enlightened and confused at the same time. He looked up in time to see Sarah walking down the same path, coming towards him.

"Hey." she said softly, her brows creased in what looked like concern, "Emma told me you might be here. Come on, I'll take you home."

"I'm fine." Graham insisted.

"No, you're not." Sarah pressed her good hand on his forehead, "Graham, you're burning up and you're talking about fairytales like it's a real thing."

"It makes the most sense right now."

"Do you hear yourself now?" Sarah scoffed, "You're listening to a ten-year old boy! Look, Graham it might work for Henry but that's because he's an innocent little boy. It's not the same coming from a grown man."

"I saw the wolf." Graham told her which made her go still. Sarah had seen that wolf once. It had been the first night since she gained her freedom from Regina. She'd gone to get a drink of water from her kitchen but found a wolf outside her door, with two different eye colors. It whined slightly and Sarah had panicked. She slammed the door shut and called Graham from his personal phone, knowing the man was probably at home. He had shown up ten minutes later and searched around the perimeter of the house but found nothing. Regina had found out what happened and insisted she go to Archie. Sarah had refused, insisting she wasn't crazy. Graham and Regina let it go but Sarah still saw the wolf for weeks afterward. She didn't bother to call knowing they wouldn't believe her and she didn't want to spend her life in a psych ward.

"Graham, this isn't funny." Sarah said angrily.

"I saw it!" Graham insisted, moving to grab her arm. She pulled away, moving a few steps away from him. "I'm not crazy!"

"So what?" Sarah sighed, "What do you hope to accomplish with it?"

"It's gonna help me find my heart."

"Your what?" Sarah arched an eyebrow.

"It's the only thing that makes any sense. It's the only thing that explains why I don't feel anything."

"You don't feel anything?" Sarah repeated.

"Fully." Graham corrected himself. Sarah sighed.

"You're not well, Graham." Sarah told him slowly, "Please, let me take you home." Graham hesitated but then took her offered hand. She led him to the car where Emma was behind the steering wheel, having been the driver.

"Is he okay?"

"Probably a fever." Sarah murmured to Emma as Graham got into the backseat. He sighed, realizing that his own girlfriend thought he was crazy. But there was no way to prove it.

OUAT

Graham laid in his bed, feeling ridiculous. He had a wet cloth on his forehead and soup on the stand next to his bed. Sarah was leaning over him, fixing the pillow below his head.

"You really had me worried." Sarah admitted, going back to her original position on her knees.

"I'm sorry." Graham said, staring up at the ceiling. Sarah glanced around his room, noting the mess he lived in. Having been conditioned to clean up after Regina left Sarah itching to pick up the clothes on the floor and maybe open a few windows to let the air out.

"Well," Sarah looked around awkwardly, "I should go."

Graham placed his hand on her arm, "No. Stay." he paused, "Please." Sarah looked back at him then relented.

"Move over, then." she said with a soft smile. Graham moved over and Sarah laid down beside him. He put an arm around her and they both stared at the ceiling together.

"I know you don't believe me, but I don't have my heart. I'm not from here." Graham tried to quickly get out but Sarah already sat up and looked at him.

"Graham." Sarah said, "Don't. You're not well." Sarah slowly leaned down and kissed him soundly. While she was kissing him, Graham was having another flashback to his old life. Graham pulled away, breathing hard. "Graham?"

"I remember."

"What?"

"I remember."

"Remember what?" Sarah asked, bemused.

"Thank you." Graham said, holding Sarah's face in his hands.

"I don't get it. What are you talking about?"

"The curse." Graham said simply, as if that was the most reasonable thing in the world.

"Okay, I'm not playing along anymore." Sarah said, getting off the bed.

"Sarah!" Graham called, trying to get out of his bed.

"No!" Sarah shouted, grabbing her messenger bag, "Graham, I tried, okay? I tried to get over this fairytale thing but I can't anymore. It's just so ridiculous."

"Sarah, you have to understand-"

"I'm done, Graham." Sarah shook her head, "Come find me when you've finally gotten some sense into you."


	5. Chapter 5

August stopped his motorcycle once he reached the Mayor's house, having asked someone he was sure was the Blue Fairy for directions. He got off and kneeled down, making sure to keep an eye on Henry who was supposed to go to school sometime. Henry finally walked out and walked up to him. August did like kids with curiosity.

"What are you doing here?" Henry asked.

"Fixing my bike." August replied easily. Lying had become second nature and though he knew he should stop, August found it hard to let go.

"No, I mean in Storybrooke." Henry clarified.

"Just visiting." August replied, still focusing on his bike.

"What's that?" Henry asked, motioning to the box that was strapped to the back of the motorcycle.

"A box."

"What's inside it?" Henry asked.

"Just something I need to do what I came here for." August responded. At that moment, Regina walked and spotted the two together. She rushed forward to meet Henry and the stranger.

"Well, I thought you were just visiting?" Henry wondered.

"Doesn't mean I have something to do." August shrugged, getting back on his bike and starting it. Regina rushed forward down her pathway.

"Henry!" she shouted.

"Better get to school," August said, "Looks like a storm's coming." August revved his bike and drove off before Regina could get to him.

"Henry," Regina said, "Who was that?" Henry only shrugged in response.

OUAT

Sarah sighed and massaged her temple, trying to remind herself that she needed this job for a reason. Regina was in her office, doing who knew what while Sarah fielded her calls and dealt with the less serious business matters.

"Sarah?" Regina called from her place at her desk.

"Yes, Madam Mayor?" Sarah tried to say as politely as she could. Regina didn't respond and Sarah sighed, getting up to hear what she wanted to say. "Yes?"

"I need you to look into something," Regina said, "Or someone."

"I'm not spying on Emma for you," Sarah started to say when Regina raised her hand to silence her. She remembered when she was younger and always hated it when Regina raised her hand to make her stop talking.

"Not Emma," Regina said, "Someone new to town."

"Shouldn't you get the Sheriff involved with that?" Sarah asked.

"Well, my Sheriff hasn't been his normal self since someone refused to talk to him," Regina said, glaring at Sarah. "Besides you're my assistant." Sarah forced herself to not roll her eyes.

"Fine," Sarah said, "This someone - what do they look like?"

OUAT

Sarah rushed into Granny's Diner, holding a newspaper that she grabbed from Regina's office over her head. She spotted the stranger sitting at one of the tables by himself, his mysterious box next to him. Sarah slid into the booth and without missing a beat,

"Who the hell are you?" she demanded, folding her hands together.

"Excuse me?" the stranger asked, his eyebrow arched.

"I think you heard me loud and clear." Sarah shrugged, "Now are you going to answer me or am I going to have to do it the hard way?"

"Is it customary for the town people to be rude to visitors?" the stranger retorted, taking a sip of his coffee.

"It is when people come in here with their motorcycles and refuse to tell anyone what the hell they're doing here or what their name is." Sarah said easily.

"I can see how that can be interpreted." the stranger nodded, looking outside the window for a moment before looking at Sarah properly. "But I have good intentions."

"I'll be the judge of that." Sarah said, "So, what's it going to be? The easy way or the hard way?"

"Let me buy you a drink," the stranger said.

"Now why would I let you do that?" Sarah asked, arching her brow.

"Because I'll tell you everything you want to know." the stranger smiled at her.

Sarah gave him a thin smile, "So you'll tell me what you're doing here if I let you potentially drug me?"

"Good intentions, remember?" the stranger raised his hands, "If it makes you feel better, I'll even show you what's inside the box."

"Fine." Sarah said, glancing at the box, "Now show me." The stranger smiled and put the box on the able and opened it. A typewriter sat inside, innocuous. Sarah left on her mask of indifference even when he put it away again.

"So that drink?" he asked, rather loudly and Sarah didn't know why until she glanced up to see if anyone heard and saw that someone had. Graham was at the door and once their eyes met, Graham quickly turned to go. Sarah grabbed a dart from Ruby's tray and threw it with her good arm. It hit the side of the doorway but it still made Graham pause before leaving. Sarah turned to the stranger and glared at him.

"You knew he was there," she accused him, "I'm keeping an eye on you."

"I would regret it if you didn't." he said. Sarah scowled and raced out of the diner, spotting Graham already getting into the Sheriff's car. She ran as fast as she could but he was already moving. Then she stepped into the street, hoping that Graham wouldn't actually run her over.

"What the hell, Sarah?!" Graham shouted, slamming on the brakes. Sarah stared at the car that was only a few inches in front of her and found herself breathing hard.

"We should talk."

"Sarah, you could've gotten hurt!" Graham yelled angrily from his seat in the sheriff's car. "Really, what were you thinking?"

"I trust you." she said and that made him stop ranting. "Now, can we please talk?" she glanced around to see the townspeople watching them, "Somewhere else?"

OUAT

Sarah poured herself a cup of coffee and set the pot down as Graham came to the kitchen counter and sat himself down. Sarah watched him and waited for him to say something but he didn't. Sarah sighed but still waited. Then sighed again.

"You don't believe me." Graham finally said. Sarah sighed again this time mostly in relief that he finally said something.

"About what?" Sarah asked, then remembered. Graham thought he was a fairytale character. "Oh."

"But it is." Graham insisted, "I remember everything."

"Graham…" Sarah held his hand with her own good hand. Graham looked up and directly into her green eyes. "This fairytale thing…it's ridiculous."

"I can prove it." Graham said, firm.

"How?" Sarah asked, curious. This man was so adamant about this being real, it was actually amusing in a not very amusing kind of way.

"My heart." Graham said, "The queen still has my heart. I'll get it back and I'll show you."

"Graham…" Sarah said nervously, "I don't think-"

"Who was he?" Graham asked quietly. Sarah froze but then quickly regained composure.

"I don't know," Sarah said, "Regina asked me to find out what he's doing here in town."

"So that's why you're going to get a drink with him?" Graham asked.

"No, _from_ him." Sarah corrected, "He'll get me a drink and then tell me what he's doing here in town."

"Why did Regina pick you?" Graham inquired, "Why not me? Or Emma, I mean we're both law enforcement…"

"Because it's easier to have your assistant do it." Sarah said, "Regina wants results and she thinks I'm the only person that can give it to her. I am, after all, her ward. She knows me and I know her best."

"Right," Graham nodded.

"Graham about the heart thing-"

"Don't worry," Graham said, picking up his jacket and putting it on, "I can do it myself."

OUAT

Sarah sat outside of Graham's apartment, while trying to keep up with Regina's and Emma's calls. Regina was asking where she was and Emma was complaining talking about Regina once again.

"Yes, I understand that but I thought you wanted me to find out what that guy is doing in Storybrooke." Sarah said and it wasn't really a lie. That was something that Regina had demanded Sarah do.

"Well, at least you're being useful," Regina said, "Is my appointment still on for tonight?"

"Yes, Madame Mayor, it is." Sarah said in a monotone.

"Don't try to get fresh with me, Sarah." Regina warned.

"I apologize." Sarah said as Graham walked out of his apartment and to his car, "Now I have to go do some investigating." she didn't wait for Regina to hang up which she knew was probably a bad decision and there would be hell to pay later. Sarah started her car as Graham drove down the road and Sarah followed with as much space between them as possible so she could still see him but he couldn't see her. They drove down all the way to the cemetery and Sarah quietly followed after Graham who stopped in front of Regina's building.

"It's in here." he said, without turning around, "I saw you, Sarah. This town is too small for you to hide."

"I was worried." Sarah admitted.

"You always are." Graham said, sounding a bit bitter.

"Yes! Because you talk about fairytales like they're real! And the wolf thing, I mean…" Sarah trailed off when she saw that Graham wasn't looking at her but behind her. Sarah turned to see the wolf standing there, red eye and everything. "Oh…my god."

"You see?" Graham said.

"Oh, I see it." Sarah breathed, still staring at the wolf and being careful not to move. She didn't want to be the thing's lunch for the day. The wolf was staring back then whined and slowly made its way to Graham who petted it.

"He likes you." Graham translated.

"What?" Sarah looked confused.

"He likes you. But he knows your a non-believer." Graham clarified, "But we can fix that."

"With your heart?" Sarah arched an eyebrow.

"Exactly." Graham pushed the doors open and held it open as Sarah walked inside, careful not to do anything that would rile the wolf up.

"Whoa." Sarah murmured, staring at the inside. "I haven't been here in years."

"You've been here?" Graham asked.

"Years ago," Sarah said, "When I was a little girl. Regina brought me inside and told me about her father."

"It has to be in here." Graham said, looking around and looking under the vases.

"I don't think so, Graham," Sarah said nervously, "All that's here is her father's tomb." Graham paused and turned around to look the coffin for Regina's father. He then began to push it. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Getting my heart back." Graham grunted and both watched as the coffin moved to reveal a set of staircases. "There." Sarah was wide-eyed as Graham began to go down but followed after a moment.

"This is insane." Sarah shook her head, looking around.

"No, it's the Evil Queen." Graham corrected, going down a hallway to see a wall of drawers. "My heart should be in there."

"This is totally-" Sarah paused and saw another room down the hallway. She walked down and entered the room to see drawings strewn up on the walls. It held Sarah's drawings from when she was a little girl. There were also certificates and awards that Sarah had gotten over the years, desperately trying to prove something to Regina that didn't need proving. Apparently, Regina had known the whole time. And she still made her feel bad about herself, made her feel like she needed Regina's approval when she already had it. Then Sarah realized Regina didn't want her to impress Regina, she wanted Sarah to love her. And she thought that meant acting indifferent and cold all the time.

"It's here!" Graham shouted and Sarah took one last glance at the room before returning to Graham. He pulled out a drawer and took out a chest. "I remember her putting mine in this spot."

"Graham-" Sarah tried to say but was stopped when Graham unlocked the chest and pulled something out that was glowing, "What the hell is that?!"

"It's my heart." Graham grinned at her, "I found it."

"What?! I-uh-I…wha-…..WHAT?!" Sarah shouted, feeling herself becoming breathless. "That…that _can't_ be your _heart_." Sarah pleaded with him. Graham moved over to catch her as she almost fell.

"It is." he told her softly. Sarah managed to regain her posture and Graham moved back, still holding his heart.

"It's real." Sarah realized. "It's all real. These fairytales…all real."

"You believe me." Graham said, almost smiling.

"And the curse…all real." Sarah continued.

"I need help," Graham admitted, holding up his heart, "You need to put it back in for me."

"What?" Sarah looked bemused.

"You need to put it back." Graham said, "It's easy all you have to do is push it back in." Sarah was handed his heart and she stared at it for a while.

"Just push it in?" Sarah repeated and Graham nodded. Sarah took a deep breath then steeled herself before pushing the heart back into the space where it should've been.

"Oh…" Sarah frowned, pulling her hand back.

"Thank you." he said before moving forward and kissing her, "I can feel again."

"Yeah." Sarah nodded. "We should go. Before Regina gets here." Sarah looked around nervously then turned around to go back up, not looking back to see if Graham was following. She had more pressing matters than Graham right now.

* * *

**So. what do you think? **


End file.
